A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that temperature management is important to prolong the life of the components and smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter.
Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within server cabinets. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, however, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components.
Datacenter electronic components may be cooled by passing air through the components. In some cases, this cooling is achieved by having individual components or groups of components equipped with fans that push air through the components. The effectiveness of a cooling system is related to the rate of airflow past the heat-generating components and the relative temperature of the air as it passes through the system. Therefore it can be advantageous to carefully control airflow to drive cool air where it is most needed and to efficiently exhaust hot air from the system. One such system for controlling airflow in a cooling system is a hot aisle/cold aisle system, which employs contained aisles to direct cooling air into the components. Such systems, however, may be sensitive to temperature spikes resulting from failures in containment or underpressure in the cold aisle, which can detrimentally impact the rate of circulation.